Wrong Side of Heaven
by Kisuke17Night
Summary: After being given a second chance Kakashi chooses to go back in time to fix his mistakes and save the future of the people he cares for. What he didn't expect was to be a fifteen year old teenager again and to have to wait 12 years for the futures chance at survival to even be a ninja.
1. Chapter 1

It was a long way down. Kakashi should know he's taken that fall one too many times to count and he's only ever hit the bottom once. The fight with Pein he had thought it was finally over, seeing his father and talking to him. He had almost been happy to die that time. Feeling accomplished that he had done everything he could to help in the situation, and saved those he had wanted to.

This wasn't like that time.

To say Kakashi was pissed off would have been an understatement. There he was dying when the rest of the world was ending. His students, while now all working together instead of against each other now, were struggling. He just wanted to help them, fix this mess his former team mate set into motion. This was literally all Kakashi's fault.

Obito getting injured. Not being able to save Rin. Obito seeing him kill Rin when he had tried to come back to the village all those years ago. Minato saving the village alone because Kakashi was an ANBU captain and couldn't leave his new squad. Everything, everything was always his fault. If only he could have gone back to those times. If only he could try and fix at least a few of the things he screwed up so badly. Like Naruto and Sasuke. Those two would have been completely different had there been someone for them to go to all those years ago.

Kakashi still cursed the Elders to this day for not allowing him custody of either child when he had begged them. Minato had been his teacher, and instead of giving Naruto to him the Elders sent him on a five year long mission to Mist. It was torture. Itachi was one of his own from ANBU, they were on the same squad for a long time and he had liked the kid. Kakashi knew how much his younger brother meant to him. There had to be a reason for doing what he did back then and when he found out the truth it made it all the more worse to know. Training Team 7 was his redemption and he took them for granted. Sasuke left and then Naruto, Sakura even started training under Tsunade, they left him and the Elders sent him back to ANBU. He wasn't fit to be a teacher if he couldn't keep two of the most important assets in Konoha. Like he had allowed two of the most powerful and legendary ninja ever to take up his students. There are few who could challenge the Sanin and if Kakashi was truthful with himself he didn't know if he was one of them.

If asked Kakashi would have only been able to name off less than a handful of ninja who could take on the Sanin. And 99 percent of them were dead.

"You have some weird last thoughts Sempai."

The quick fall came to a halt as those words resonated into his skull. Opening his eyes to see someone he never thought he would see again. Itachi Uchiha was standing there in front of him. That stupid smirk of all knowingness on his face.

"Ah and here I thought I would be allowed to die peacefully this time around."

Itachi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kind of screwed up didn't we Kakashi?"

The older nin scratched the back of his head as he nodded.

"Yeah. Good intentions and all, right?"

The smirk turned more into a smile and Kakashi slightly returned it.

"I've been wandering around here for a while now Kakashi sempai."

Kakashi nodded to show he was listening. Usually these dead people had some sort of all-knowing advice for him before he was sent back to the land of the living.

"From the thoughts I heard from you a few seconds ago you think this is all of your fault. That you created a monster like Obito with careless acts from when you were younger."

The Copy nin went from patiently listening to the dead man to slightly mad.

"If you've been paying attention Uchiha then you would know it is my fault for these acts."

"I spoke to a man who called himself the Sage. He says he can give Naruto and Sasuke the means to end this war, but he has a feeling they will destroy each other. Sasuke, because of me, has too much hatred towards the village to allow Naruto to take him back. If I know my brother he will fight till the last breath before going back willingly. And Naruto is too caring to see Sasuke as a lost cause which I'm thankful for but it's gone too far."

Kakashi knew it too. He could see that while Sasuke and Naruto worked better than any two ninja could ever hope to they both had strong beliefs. Since neither was willing to bend they would both break instead. That would leave Sakura, Sai and Yamato to pick up their pieces without Kakashi. Team 7 was more than his original students the other two had grown onto them. Sai finally acting human, and Tenzo/Yamato had been considering retiring from the ANBU before everything went down. The five of them had become one unit and when Sasuke had joined them in their fight against Obito, and then Madara, they were complete. Functioning like a perfect elite team. Everything the two Uchiha had thrown at them was nothing until they stepped out to fight them themselves.

"I've been given a gift from the Sage Kakashi."

Itachi for the first time looked like someone younger than him. He looked scared and it was unsettling to the Copy nin.

"If it's a gift for you then why are we here Itachi? Since I cannot help my squad I would like to die in peace now."

Itachi smiled at him as if Kakashi was a slow child and wasn't getting it.

"This gift would allow me to fix things but I don't think I can change much of how I handled life with what I was given. I was too young for people to listen to me, but strong enough to be used. That is why the Sage is allowing me to choose someone else to go back instead."

The pieces were coming together and Kakashi looked at the raven haired man in near shock.

"You're saying he gave you a second chance and you're giving it up?"

"Not giving it up, just giving it to someone who can do more than I could with it."

The light atmosphere the man had around him changed as his smiling face became serious.

"I have gone down the list Kakashi. From Hokage's, Sanin, previous clan Heads, and even rouges from every Village. I have seen all of their lives and how they have lived them and the only one who I could think to do this was you."

Kakashi was shocked, he felt sick and he didn't even think that was possible being dead and all. Itachi Uchiha had been given a chance to change his life and he was giving it to Kakashi instead. It didn't make sense to him. Sure he had screwed up a lot but Itachi was stronger than Kakashi could ever hope to be. Both mentally and physically from what he had been through. Kakashi didn't like to admit it but he wasn't the strongest ninja out there. He was smart and could read people well, he got into his opponents head before taking them out. Itachi did it without so much as a thought.

With all of this running through his head Kakashi could only think of one word to say to the man.

"Why?"

The mocking smile was back as he took a step towards Kakashi his right hand lifting from his side. It looked like he was holding something in his fist but Kakashi couldn't see what it was.

"Because you know them. You know who those two are, you can stop the only people I consider family from tearing each other apart. They won't trust me in any life. I have to take out my clan, I have to join the Akatsuki. Those things cannot change. Just like Sasuke has to leave the Village, and Team 7 has to learn everything they have up to this point."

Whatever was in Itachi's hand it had started to glow slightly with a sort of yellowish hue.

"You can even go as far back as you want to be able to save Obito but just because he won't be working for Madara doesn't mean the man won't find someone else. Madara will always be a threat and this fight will happen if you don't find a way to stop him beforehand. So make sure your students know what they do now. Make sure they can defend themselves and protect one another when the time comes. Because we might not have been able to stop him, but they can. Even if it means they destroy each other afterwards."

"Itachi my life has been one bad decision after another. What makes you think I am anywhere near qualified to do this?"

Itachi was close enough that his hand was almost touching the older man's chest, right where his heart beat with nerves.

"You will have all of your memories of this timeline. I've seen the things you have done remember, and I heard your thoughts moments ago as you were dying. You know what you have to change but be careful Kakashi. Change too much and your students won't be who they are meant to be, and you will be left alone to struggle through it."

Kakashi nodded. Slightly accepting that he would do this. If it meant his team would be together and not end up at each other's throats instead, he was in. Itachi was right, he knew what to change. He was already thinking of a day to go back to. There were just some things that had to happen and some he could avoid ever suffering through.

"Let me ask you one thing Itachi before I agree to take on this task for you."

The raven haired man paused and looked to Kakashi.

"What is it?"

"How am I to convince the younger you to work with me? You are skilled and if I am to change things I want this second chance to be yours as well. Weather you know it or not."

Itachi's smile was uncontainable.

"Believe me Kakashi I wish there was a different way for me but there isn't. I was sick when I was alive and no one could figure out what was wrong with me. My eyes, and heart were weakening me slowly and painfully over the years. Had Sasuke not killed me I wouldn't have lived more than a few months anyway."

"Tsunade came back to the Village. No one is better than her, I will find a way to help you now tell me what I want to know or there is no deal."

Kakashi used his best commanding voice from his ANBU days and Itachi looked like the teenager he had met all those years ago for just a second before answering him.

"Truthfully I was young back then. When the Hokage gave me the mission I knew I would carry it out without hesitation. My clan was corrupt and they would infect my brother and the whole Village if I didn't stop them. Only if someone had come to me and told me I wasn't alone I would have been happier in the years to come. It wasn't until I traveled with Kisame that I felt companionship and like I belonged for a moment. Even if it was a lie I simply needed a link to others. Something to keep me from being alone."

Kakashi smiled.

"Then I'm ready Itachi. I know when I want to go back to as well."

Itachi smiled and clapped his free hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"You were once my commander and if you came to the younger me before or after the massacre I would have still listened to you. I might have even let you kill me and spare Sasuke the trouble. Just know that and you should be able to reach my younger self. Now when am I sending you back to?"

"The night of the Kyuubi attack 16 years ago."

Itachi nodded with a smirk.

"I was hoping you would pick that one. I can't go with you but the Sage is allowing me to watch over you with him. I won't be able to do anything but watch and wait so don't screw it up this time or you'll wish you hadn't agreed to this Sempai."

Kakashi didn't get to reply as Itachi slammed his glowing fist into his chest. The light pulsed through Kakashi's body and he felt like screaming. He vaguely wondered if this is what it felt like to be hit with a Chidori or Rasengan. The pain of all of that power chorusing through him was immense and he felt like it would never stop.

Until it did. He hit the ground and his body jolted like waking from a bad dream.

Kakashi opened his eyes to blackness. It wasn't something new to him but after assuming he had died he figured maybe the whole talk with Itachi wasn't real. Maybe it was the dying dream of a dead man. Maybe it was nothing at all.

There was an earth shattering explosion lighting up the area. Kakashi was able to see he was laying on the ground surrounded by trees. Then his body seemed to come alive as Kakashi realized he was alive. The pain that shot through his body nearly made him scream. Instead he grunted and rolled onto his side as he curled up in agony.

"Captain!"

Voices called out. Not that far from him but he couldn't tell who's voice it was.

"Captain!"

Someone landed one the ground close to where Kakashi was laying.

"There you are! Are you okay Captain?"

It was then that Kakashi realized they were speaking to him. He quickly tried to recognize the person and when he did the Copy nin couldn't breathe. It was Bird, also known as Reiko Sarutobi the future mother of Konohamaru Sarutobi. They worked on the same squad until she became pregnant with her son and then died during birth complications. She was only a few years older than Kakashi himself and the third Hokage's daughter.

Kakashi also hadn't seen her in over thirteen years on the account of she was dead. Only there she crouched next to him probably no older than 20. He jumped up into a sitting position and grabbed her shoulders in shock.

"Re-Bird! What's going on?"

"We got separated from Yondaime-sama and, and-"

A roar rang out in the night and Kakashi looked over to see something he had spent years trying to forget. The Kyubi was there standing over the Village looking as tall as the Hokage mountain. Quicker than his pained body liked Kakashi sprang to his feet. Ignoring Bird, and offhandedly acknowledging his shorter height as he jumped across trees to reach the Nine-Tails. If the fox was there than so was his teacher, so was Naruto. Kakashi's body screamed in pain, and his feet carried him as quickly as he could force them to his destination. The beast was rampaging, destroying everything in its path, and then there was Gamabunta, seeming to fall out of the sky. Kakashi knew he was too late to save his teacher at this point but he forced his feet to move faster.

He had been too far away.

By the time he reached the sight of the fight Minato laid on the ground with his hand over a crying infant. A baby Kakashi recognized all too well. He walked on shaking legs as he approached his fallen sensei and the crying baby. He knew Minato was dead, he knew there was no chance in saving him after his teacher used that jutsu to seal the Nine-Tails.

"Damnit Itachi you didn't give me enough time. I could have, I could have done something."

He whispered in anger to the man he hoped was listening.

Kakashi was close enough to see the blonde spikey hair on Naruto's tiny head, and also to know for sure Minato wasn't breathing. Kakashi couldn't handle listening to the baby cry and lifted him into his arms. He wrapped the blanket tighter around the baby's small frame, and rocked him in his arms for a moment. When he turned away from the dead body of his sensei the other ninja began to gather. Kakashi was still wearing his mask and only a select few knew who he was underneath it. It had been so long since he had donned the complete ANBU mask. He had almost forgotten how heavy it was, compared to the tiny child he held in his arms it seemed to weigh a thousand blood soaked pounds. Shifting the baby to one arm Kakashi harshly ripped his mask away. His Sharingan spinning as he saw the looks of horror and hatred in the ninja's eyes as they settled on Naruto. These people weren't stupid, they knew what happened to the tailed beast.

They were sealed.

"Good job Captain now hand over the child so we can take him to the Sandaime."

It was an ANBU who had stepped forward. The man didn't remove his mask but Kakashi could see his eyes. He could see the hatred already burning in them. Kakashi gripped Naruto tighter and his Sharingan went from a three tome to a full on Mangekyo as he glared down the other ANBU captain.

"I'll take him."

The gathering men parted for him as he moved forward.

"The Yondaime has fallen. I will take this child to the Third, you should tend to your fallen leader instead of fussing over an infant who isn't even an hour old!"

He barked out in anger as he walked away from the group and his fallen teacher. It vaguely accrued to him that Naruto had stopped crying the second they left the clearing. Looking down at the sleeping face of his future student Kakashi's heart clenched.

If this was really happening then Kakashi was fifteen and he was the only one that knew this day would lead to the destruction of them all. That is if he doesn't stop it first starting now.


	2. Chapter 2

The night seemed empty now that the fight was over. Fires burned all around Kakashi, as buildings crumbled from the attack. Carrying the now sleeping Naruto, Kakashi had no idea what he was planning on doing from this point on. When he had told Itachi to send him back to this day he was hoping to save Minato so Naruto would grow up with at least one of his patents. He hadn't factored on Itachi not sending him back far enough with enough time to get to his teacher in time. It made Kakashi wonder if he had asked to be sent back to the day he killed Rin if the outcome would have been any different. Like the raven haired man had said, some things just have to happen.

Perhaps this was one of them.

As these thoughts circled around in his mind he passed the Uchiha compound. The sight of it still in one piece, with people walking around inside as they rushed to help their fellow people, was shocking to him. It had been so many years since anyone had entered the compound. A few times Sasuke would wander into it Kakashi was never very far behind. He had figured the teen needed the closure of home sometimes.

Kakashi, as lost in thought as he was, didn't see Mikoto carrying a crying Sasuke, and holding the hand of a small Itachi approach him.

"Kakashi-kun!"

She called out. Her voice was trembling and the sound of it made his chest clench in pain. The time he was from she was long dead and her sons would cause more problems than most ninja could ever imagine. It was still weird to him to hear his name being called like that. He hadn't been considered a child for many years the last one before who referred to him as such was Minato. Turning to see her he noticed she looked frazzled like most of the villagers were this night. They had just watched a giant fox demon kill their friends, and family while destroying their homes. When he faced her was when the woman noticed he was carrying something.

"I thought you were guarding Kushina."

Mikoto's face changed as Naruto squirmed in Kakashi's arms while making whining noises. As if he was disturbed about his mother's name being mentioned.

"Oh my."

The woman whispered more to herself than anyone else. Taking her hand out of Itachi's tiny grip and covering her mouth with it. Mikoto was a smart woman it didn't take long for her to realize what had happened.

"Mikoto-san please keep quiet about this. I know she was your friend but,"

He didn't know what to say. His heart felt like it was trapped in his throat and Naruto started to make noises like he was getting ready to cry. Looking down at the fussing baby only served to intensify his own pain. Within in the span of a few seconds Kakashi had just lost the last two people he considered friends, maybe even family all over again. He was reliving his worst nightmare and the baby in his arms was going to suffer more than Kakashi wanted to think about. The hand tugging on his pant leg broke him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see a five year old Itachi looking up at him with sad little eyes.

"Did you get injured fighting the demon?"

It was then that Kakashi realized that while he was trying to talk to Mikoto he had started to cry. The tears had slid down his face without him noticing and the young Uchiha thought he was injured. Shaking his head he wiped the tears off his face.

"No. I'm fine I was worried he would start crying again."

Mikoto was silently crying as she stood behind Itachi with her hand still over her mouth.

"It's okay. Babies cry for lots of things. Sasuke cries all the time it doesn't mean their hurt."

The five year old smiled reassuringly up at him and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how such a sweet kid could become one of the most feared Shinobi to ever step out of Konoha.

"Thank you I'll be sure to remember that."

Kakashi ruffled the small child's hair as he smiled slightly.

"Can I see him?"

Kakashi hoped he wasn't changing anything important as he did this but he knelt down in front of Itachi with baby Naruto. He shifted the baby forward a bit in his arms so Itachi could get a good look at him. The kid smiled and reached his hand up to the baby's face where the whisker like marks marred his face. Before touching him, Itachi looked up hesitantly to Kakashi who nodded permission for him to do so. The child stroked his index finger along Naruto's scarred cheek along the marks and smiled happily.

"What's his name?"

He whispered softly.

"Naruto."

Kakashi answered without much thought. He would make sure no matter what that at least that didn't change. He couldn't imagine Naruto having any other name. Mikoto sobbed and Itachi's head snapped over to look at the weeping woman.

"What's wrong mom?"

She shook her head as she attempted to calm herself down. Itachi ran his hand over Naruto's hair one last time before standing up and going to his mother.

"Did something happen?"

He asked desperately trying to comfort his mother. Mikoto calmed down enough to stop crying and answer her oldest child.

"No. No nothing happened. That name is just the same one a dear friend of mine was going to name her son."

Her eyes watered as she went on explaining at Itachi's confused expression.

"She passed away before she could get to see her son grow up and I was just thinking how sad I'd be if I didn't get to see the kind of men you and your brother grew up to be."

Kakashi felt like crying again. He knew for a fact she wouldn't be around to see either of her children grow into adults. And even if she had been alive with everything they did he wondered if she would have still loved them. Then he thought of Naruto, who that no matter what Sasuke did, still loved him enough to see him as redeemable. Not even he or Sakura could have said the same, both had attempted to kill Sasuke at least once already.

Then Kakashi realized he wouldn't see his students like that for quite a few years. He was alone without his team once again and that hurt almost as much as losing his sensei again. Naruto finally started to cry and Kakashi stood up from where he had still been kneeling with him.

"Will you be okay Mikoto-san?"

He asked softly. Itachi made a serious little face as he looked up to the taller teen.

"I can take care of ka-san and Sasuke until dad gets back."

Kakashi smiled to the kid and nodded.

"Alright then I'm counting on it kid. I have to go find the Sandaime so I'll be taking my leave now."

As he turned to go Mikoto called out to him.

"Kakashi-kun!"

Looking over his shoulder at the woman she smiled.

"If you need anything you know where to find me, right?"

He nodded and turned to find the old man. He thought it would be nice to see him again after all of these years. It had been about three since he died and Kakashi had missed the man greatly. Now that he thought about it in his time the only two Sarutobi's still alive were Konohamaru and Kurenai's little girl. Maybe coming back he could change that if not to save the Hokage but Asuma at least. He did miss his drinking friend and knew the man would be able to teach Naruto things he himself never could about Wind abilities. Kakashi decided he would need to make a list of people he wanted to save and why so he could determine if saving them would affect how the younger generation matured. All that mattered to Kakashi now was his team and being able to be with them again. They were his family and if going back in time didn't prove he would do anything for them, then he would find another way to prove himself. The world couldn't be cruel enough to take away his last chance at happiness.

After checking the surrounding chakra signatures in the village Kakashi flash stepped to where he knew the once again Hokage would be.

As usual the Sandaime was in the Hokage tower. A somber expression on his face as he listened to reports from ANBU, Jonin, civilians, anyone who had lined up to talk to him. Kakashi was beyond the point of caring, he walked past the people in line straight to the front. There was yelling and a few ninja in line tried to grab him. The second he turned his active Sharingan meeting the eyes of whoever dared stop him they would let go. Normally Kakashi would have gone in through the window but with all the ANBU surrounding the place he didn't want any confrontations. Naruto had stopped crying thankfully when he had flash stepped to the tower. Kakashi wondered if the movement had startled the child, but when he looked down the baby was sleeping with his small fist in his mouth. Thinking about it Minato had probably been using his infamous flying thunder god technique when fighting Obito and the Kyubi. Minato must have been carrying Naruto all the way to where he had found them in that clearing using that jutsu or flash stepping. Kakashi smiled slightly down at Naruto. It explained why the kid only had one speed and it wasn't slow.

"Kakashi Hatake what are you doing here?"

Happy moment ruined, Kakashi turned to Ebisu who stood guard at the door.

"I have critical information for the Sandaime. Let me through Ebisu-san."

Ebisu shook his head.

"Everyone wants to talk to Sandaime-sama right now Kakashi. Get in line like the others."

Without breaking eye contact Kakashi stepped within a breaths away from Ebisu.

"Let me through Ebisu or deal with me out here."

His voice and expression were both cold and deadly. While Ebisu was a skilled Shinobi he wouldn't delude himself into believing he could beat Sharingan Kakashi. Putting up a façade Ebisu pushed his shades further up his nose before replying to the threatening teen.

"If it is that dire Hatake then go."

Stepping out of the way Ebisu started calming down the angry people left in line as Kakashi kicked the double doors open.

"Such a noisy child."

The Sandaime muttered while Kakashi kicked the doors closed behind himself.

"I assume you know of your teachers passing."

It wasn't a question but Kakashi nodded all the same.

"And the child?"

"Thiers."

Sarutobi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let me see-"

The Hokage paused for a moment and Kakashi knew what the problem was.

"Him, the baby it's a boy."

"I see. Well give him here Kakashi."

The older man held his arms out for the child and Kakashi couldn't move. Back when this had happened it had been the other way around. Sarutobi had called Kakashi into his office after the funeral of his teacher and told him about Naruto. Jiraiya was long gone from the Village and the Hokage was trying to comfort the young ANBU captain.

Kakashi had only ever held Naruto one time after he was born. He had begged the Hokage to allow him to take the child. To raise him and be able to do something right for once. Sarutobi had denied him as did the council when he tried to appeal to them.

Kakashi Hatake was a trained killer.

Not a parent.

He looked down to the sleeping baby in his arms. Kakashi knew without a doubt that Naruto, no matter what would grow up to be the world's strongest Shinobi. He would be vibrant, and powerful, with a smile no one could match.

A fake smile Kakashi would have to face one too many times.

"No."

Sarutobi looked like someone had struck him. It wasn't often someone denied him, let alone one of his own men.

"Kakashi-"

"No. I know if I hand Naruto over to you now I'll never see him again."

He hadn't realized it but Kakashi had opened his left eye again as he spoke to the older man. Two ANBU guards appeared next to their leader and Kakashi quickly turned his anger to them.

"Leave us now."

Both guards froze up as they were trapped in the spinning gaze of Kakashi's Sharingan.

"Kakashi!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood up as he called out the younger man's name. Kakashi closed his left eye and used one hand to move his hitaiate to cover it. He had woken Naruto up when he barked at the ANBU and the baby was crying once more. Kakashi rocked him gently as he looked down at Naruto's crying face. Shifting the baby so he was holding him in both arms once again as he held Naruto closer to his body.

"I can't. I can't give him to you."

Kakashi whispered pleadingly.

Sarutobi sighed as he signaled the ANBU guards to leave. He walked over to the silver haired teen with pity in his eyes stopping in front of him.

"I will give him right back Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up into the man's eyes with distrust.

"Believe me you won't once you realize what he is."

There was a change in the older man as he realized what Kakashi meant. As he put two and two together and his shock was clear as day to Kakashi who glared at him with anger.

"You don't mean to tell me that Minato? Into his own child? How could he have done such a thing?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Sensei thinks the villagers will see Naruto as their hero. As someone who has sacrificed and lost everything for their sake."

Sarutobi smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we can only hope so."

The teen's glare intensified at these words. Kakashi stood up straighter and Naruto went from screaming cries to tiny whimpers of exhaustion.

"He's wrong. They will hate this child. He will be feared, beat, and neglected. No one will be able to defend him, and he won't fight back against them. Naruto will grow up to save us all and they will treat him like shit."

The pity was back on the old man's face and it only served to fuel Kakashi's anger.

"You don't know all of this for sure. He is Minato's son."

"I know. And if you take him from me you're going to be giving him the worst kind of childhood anyone can imagine."

The Hokage went from an understanding old man to a battle hardened leader right in front of Kakashi's eyes.

"If you will not hand him over I will be forced to remove him from your arms right now Kakashi."

Knowing there was no way around it Kakashi gave Naruto one final squeeze before willingly handing him over to Sarutobi. As he lost all contact to the infant Kakashi stepped closer to the older man now holding him.

"Call your Council I will take Naruto to Emergency care now. He needs to be checked, cleaned, fed, and then I will bring him right back."

Sarutobi said nothing as he moved the blanket to expose to seal on the infant's stomach.

"You've seen it now please give him back to me."

Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he was so formal. But he was worried that once Naruto had left his hands he wouldn't get him back until he was twelve again. He knew that's what had happened the first time around, only once had he held the infant.

Only once wouldn't be enough this time.

"Sar-"

"Yes. You can take him to Emergency care Kakashi."

He handed the once again fussing baby over to the teen and signaled for the ANBU to return. The previous two ANBU guards reappeared instantly.

"They will accompany you there, and see that you bring the child back here first thing in the morning."

Kakashi wondered if being in his younger body made him more emotional as he felt tears sting his eyes and threaten to fall. He had done it, Kakashi had succeeded in changing the past and he was holding Naruto in his arms once again. And all he wanted to do was cry. Yeah, he would definitely be blaming his teenage body hormones on this.

"Naruto. His name is Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi pretended the ANBU didn't exist, or that he was covered in the blood of the men he fought off in the cave. All that mattered in that short walk to the EC was that he was still holding onto the future hope of the Allied Shinobi Forces. He had changed something about the past and the shock wasn't wearing off anytime soon.

But it was a short walk, and he had to hand Naruto over to the nurses and doctors in the EC all too soon for his liking. Even though the infant was out of his arms he was never out of Kakashi's sight. He followed the nurses as they took Naruto to be seen by the medical nin's there, and then the medics to the doctors after they cleared the baby. As the doctors checked his vitals, and cleaned him up Kakashi made sure they knew he was watching them. These people already knew what Naruto was carrying inside of him just from the medical ninja's inspecting him. The seal on his stomach was a dead giveaway to anyone with common Shinobi knowledge.

Kakashi couldn't see the ANBU who had followed him but he knew they were there. He could even point to their exact location if asked to. While he was there to make sure nothing happened to his future student, they were there to make sure he didn't do anything to the civilians caring for the infant. Kakashi could see the looks of horror on the medical team's faces, he could feel their hatred coming off of them in waves.

Even as an infant these people hated Naruto for what he was, and he wasn't even a day old yet.

"We're done."

The doctor stated as he handed the infant back to Kakashi.

"Thank you. Now bring me the means to feed him and something to dress him in so you can be done here."

Kakashi replied coolly to the doctors strained tone, as if he thought caring for the infant was a struggle when the baby hadn't so much as cried during the time he was there. The man nodded to one of the nurses who frowned but walked out to gather the things Kakashi had requested.

"She will bring you what you need for him. Now if you'll excuse me?"

He bowed and then the rest of the medical team followed the doctor out of the room. It was ten minutes later that Naruto started to cry again. The nurse who had been sent to get his things hadn't come back yet and Kakashi was pissed off. He understood that many were injured, and even more were dead with the Kyubi attack being a few hours prior. But Naruto was an infant who had spent the first few minutes of his life fighting said fox demon, and then losing every blood relative he had. And damnit if the baby didn't deserve to at least eat after suffering through all of that.

As Kakashi threw the door to the private room they had given him open, everyone in the hall jumped. His chakra was spiked with his anger and the screams of Naruto in the room behind him only fueled that anger.

"You."

He called to the closest nurse to him. She looked startled, Kakashi was glad. Hopefully her fear of him would outweigh any fear of Naruto.

"I expect you to bring me food for the infant, and clothes."

"I,I…I"

She stuttered endlessly.

"I don't care. Do it now and swiftly before I get angry."

She ran down the hall and Kakashi made sure to find that first nurse later to instill the fear of Kakashi of the Sharingan in her. When he slammed the door and turned around to comfort the crying Naruto he knew the ANBU would be standing there in sight again.

"Hatake-san we cannot allow you to threaten civilians."

"I will do what I have to for Naruto. He isn't even a few hours old and he needs food and warm clothes. If you want to be useful and keep me from causing anymore panic here you can always go and get it for me."

They must have sensed his extreme killing intent because they swiftly went back into hiding while Kakashi picked up the wailing infant. Most Shinobi knew better even in this time, than to piss off an already angry Kakashi. As he picked him up Kakashi realized that Naruto also needed a diaper changer. The nurses had put one on him when Kakashi handed him over to them but that was nearly an hour ago. That and the fact that the baby didn't soil Kakashi while he had him to begin with was slightly a miracle. He was just about to turn back out of the room to call another nurse to get him more diapers as well when the second nurse form the hallway rushed in. she was carrying a large bag filled with things.

"I brought you bottles, clothes, diapers, and a few more blankets. Um was there anything else Hatake-san?"

Kakashi felt like an idiot for mistaking the woman as a nurse. She was a few years older than he was now with short black hair and sure she was wearing scrubs and an ID tag but she was much more than a nurse. He had just threatened Shizune into getting him baby supplies when she was probably doing important things for Tsunade. But she was there and Kakashi realized he didn't know how to change a diaper. One of the most renowned Shinobi among the land and he had never changed a diaper in his life.

"I know it's a bit much but can you show me how to change him?"

Shizune's eyes were darting around to where the ANBU were hiding and Kakashi knew she was wondering why they were there. After seeing the hidden men as nonthreatening she looked back to Kakashi and smiled kindly.

"Sure I'll be quick so pay attention. I have to be getting back to Tsunade-sama."

The young woman quickly grabbed Naruto out of Kakashi's arms and laid him down in the small medical bed he had been laying in before. As she removed the blanket Kakashi had rewrapped the infant in she gasped. Kakashi had forgotten about other Shinobi's lack of knowledge in this time. He was behind her instantly.

"You do not speak of this to anyone when you leave here Shizune-san. Now show me how to change him and you may leave."

Shizune shook her head and quickly started to work.

"No I'm sorry it just startled me. I had heard the new Kyubi vessel was here in the hospital but I had no idea it was such a small baby."

A sad smile crossed her face and Kakashi deemed her trustworthy.

"How strong he must be to contain such a beast."

"You have no idea."

Kakashi replied. Thankful for her honesty and understanding. He had never know the woman to be unreasonable.

"There all done. Was that all?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Thank you."

He took the bag from her as she left the room and looked through it for the things he needed. Once Naruto was dressed and rewrapped in the blanket Kakashi sat with him in the chair he had been using while watching him. He held Naruto in one arm and fed him with the other. Thankfully the bottles Shizune had brought him were already made, and warm enough to use right then. He would have to thank her properly later, and apologize for scaring her too if he remembered.

There was so much he had to remember as it was.

Kakashi woke up to press a kunai against the neck of the ANBU who had the misfortune of waking him up.

"We must be going now Hatake-san."

The ANBU stated as he pulled away from the threatening weapon. Looking down Kakashi realized Naruto was sleeping in his arms, he must have fallen asleep while rocking the infant the night before. Kakashi's body still ached in ways he had never imagined, and he knew he over used his Sharingan the previous night. His chakra was drained, and so was he. Naruto was still asleep and Kakashi wanted nothing more than to join the baby in his slumber but he knew he had to face the Council now.

After noticing his appearance Kakashi sighed. He was still wearing his ANBU gear, there was still blood stains littering his body. He looked like the killer he was trained to be. Not someone who was pleading to care for a child. He looked like a child who killed people there was no way they would take him seriously dressed like this.

"Allow me to stop by my apartment to change then we can head to the Hokage tower."

Both ANBU shuffled nervously but said nothing. He knew their orders were to accompany Kakashi to the hospital and back to the Hokage with the child. But Kakashi was also hoping they would take in the fact that he was still covered in blood into account and allow him to change. When the one standing to the left nodded an affirmative Kakashi felt like a weight had been lifted.

He checked Naruto out of the hospital, and took to the rooftops to get home. Skipping fighting with the door Kakashi went in through a window he kept sealed with his chakra. The only way the window would open was if Kakashi was near and broke the seal. Naruto was still asleep so Kakashi laid him on his bed as he quickly changed. After washing the visible blood off of his skin Kakashi downed a chakra supplement tablet. That would at least keep him going for the rest of the day to deal with all of this. Maybe time traveling had been hard on his chakra. He would never really know though since he didn't have anyone to ask.

"Someday I'll return the favor Uchiha."

He muttered to the person responsible for his current state. The man had said he would be keeping an eye on him, and while he couldn't communicate with Kakashi the silver haired Shinobi wondered if he could hear him. Naruto started to cry and all thoughts of a future dead Itachi vanished from his mind and he went to check on the infant.

Naruto was squirming around on the bed and Kakashi rushed to pick him up before he moved off of the mattress. When he picked Naruto up it was clear to the teen what was wrong. Kakashi went to the bag Shizune had given him and pulled out a much needed diaper, and a bottle to heat up.

Once Naruto was changed and dressed in different clothes Kakashi grabbed the ready bottle on his way out. This time opting to walk, so he could feed Naruto on his way to the Council meeting. The streets were dead. The whole village looked like it was in mourning and for a moment Kakashi didn't understand what was wrong. When he walked by the destroyed half of the village it was all too soon that he did remember. He was fifteen again, his teacher had just died, and many people he knew his whole life as well. The village was destroyed and he was walking through its empty streets with the one thing between the village being leveled or in the state it currently was. Shizune had been right when she assumed Naruto was strong. If it wasn't for him the whole village would be gone and the nine-tails would have already been moving onto its next victims.

With how Naruto was treated growing up it seriously made Kakashi question humans comprehension of situations. Shaking the thoughts off Kakashi walked into the Hokage tower with the infant, flanked on either side by ANBU. As he approached the doors to the meeting the men there attempted to stop him. It was the ANBU men who changed the guard's minds. Naruto was once again sleeping after finishing off his bottle. Leaving Kakashi to hold the sleeping infant and attempt to look imposing to the questioning and judgmental eyes of those gathered to the Council Meeting.

It wasn't just the Hokage and his three advisors in the room. Every Clan head was there even Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were standing around their sensei. Kakashi suddenly didn't feel so good about this. When he had first pleaded to be Naruto's guardian he only dealt with four people. Now he had to convince a room full of them. Kakashi had been rejected the first time with just a hand full to judge him, what would this many think?

"Ah Kakashi I see you have decided to finally join us."

Danzo spoke up from his seat around the Council table. Kakashi's single eye quickly cut to the future traitor and glared harshly at him. Reminding himself that the man had yet to do anything wrong he put himself in check. Kakashi couldn't go around accusing people of crimes they hadn't committed it would be a one way trip to a cell if he started that. So he softened his gaze and smiled innocently underneath his mask.

"I didn't realize I was such an important person in the village to warrant a meeting with the entire Council."

"Yes. Initially Sarutobi planned to have you meet with just himself and us Elders but-"

"Enough."

The Hokage cut Danzo off who sat like an obedient dog at the old man's tone.

"Kakashi come sit down and we shall begin."

Having no other choice Kakashi placed himself on the opposite end of the table putting him in between Fugaku Uchiha and Shikaku Nara. At this point Kakashi was fairly sure the Uchiha had lied about not being able to interfere.

Because this was staring to seem like a set up or some kind of messed up genjutsu, maybe none of this was even real.

"Now I know this is a difficult time to deal with this but even in this time of crisis we must think of the Village and not our personal sufferings."

Each person in the room grew quiet as the Hokage spoke.

"Kakashi has been watching the Kyubi child since last night and we need to think of a more permanent form of caretaking for him."

Kakashi bristled at the words.

"His name is Naruto, Hokage-sama and I would like to take care of him."

Someone snorted and Kakashi's eye cut across the room to Orochimaru who had made the noise. Just thinking about the day the snake man would take away one of his students made his livid with rage. But he tried to restrain it as like with Danzo he had yet to do anything wrong that the others knew of.

"You are a child Kakashi-kun there is no way you could possible care for an infant."

"I am old enough to kill for this Village but not to care for my Sensei's only child?"

Jiraiya was the first to react to this news as the rest of the room caught on to what he meant. It seemed Sarutobi had forgotten to mention that tidbit of information. Until then the older man had looked distant and hurt but at the mention of Minato he snapped back to reality.

"Minato and Kushina's child."

He whispered brokenly and Kakashi wondered if the older man was going to cry.

"Perhaps Jiraiya could care for the child then."

Shikaku Nara interjected into the conversation. Kakashi glared at him through the corner of his eye but said nothing. He could deal with this if Jiraiya took Naruto. It wouldn't be the same but at least Naruto would have a better life than if he had grown up without one of them. The room buzzed with the suggestion and the white haired Sanin looked to Kakashi and the sleeping infant.

"I have no right, I've failed Minato one too many times now."

Kakashi wanted to jump up and argue with the man. Make him see that it was the only way to make it up to Minato sensei but he could see the broken soul inside the older man. Kakashi could almost feel the self-hatred coming off of him in waves. There was no way he was capable of caring for Naruto properly.

"Allow me to take him then Hokage-sama."

Kakashi's head snapped to Fugaku so fast he disturbed the child sleeping in his arms. Naruto woke with a whine of protest and Kakashi rocked him before he could start crying. The baby didn't cry but blearily opened his eyes to peak up at the masked man holding him.

The room had exploded into cries of protest at the Uchiha's suggestion. The Uchiha were widely untrusted and no one wanted to hand over a weapon like Naruto to him.

Kakashi ignored them for the most part as he watched the baby looking up at him. Until that moment Naruto was either crying or sleeping, he hadn't seen the infant's eyes until then. They were blue like Kakashi remembered and curious as he peered up at him. The teen smiled softly down at the baby and shook his head.

"No."

He spoke loud enough to be heard over the arguing of the others, but he didn't yell in fear of startling Naruto. The room quieted as they looked to the youngest there. He met all of their eyes as he prepared to speak.

"No. I don't want to hand him over to the Uchiha's or some random orphanage to look after him. As I said earlier. If I'm old enough to kill for this Village than I should be allowed to care for Naruto. I can still go on missions there are plenty of nin with children who do it all the time."

He made sure to look at all in the room who had children and looked them in the eye as he said this.

"Many of them are in this room now. Some even had a child at my age or slightly older."

There was a moment of muttered words as they assessed what he had said. Then Koharu Utatane spoke.

"I believe someone who has already cared for a child would be better suited to this task. Perhaps even a family for the child to grow in."

Kakashi had to stop himself from laughing bitterly. He knew for a fact she was one of the first in the room to throw Naruto to the most abusive people she could think of. There was no way in hell Kakashi was going to let her do that.

"And who would you suggest Utatane-sama?"

Kakashi looked to the woman wishing he could uncover his Sharingan to intimidate her. She wasn't one to be intimidated in the first place. Utatane was older and had seen Shinobi come and go through the village over the years like the mountain watches the wind. He had to play it smart to convince her. He would have to play it very smart.


End file.
